


Trick or Treat

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [70]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All the kids and pets are here, But they're mostly only mentioned in passing, For National Dress Your Pet Up Day, M/M, Still don't know what the kids are wearing, Took me forever to decide what all of their costumes would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: People dress their pets up in some weird things, at least the Unwin-Harts only do it for Halloween.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For National Dress your Pet up Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-dress-up-your-pet-day-january-14/

“Harry,” Merlin’s tone was longsuffering. “You already did the poor thing the indignity of naming him ‘Mr. Pickle.’ What in the world is he wearing?”

“It’s his Halloween costume,” Harry answered. “He’s James Bones.”

Merlin looked at Harry, looked at the dog wearing a small tuxedo, and looked back at Harry. “Why am I friends with you, again?” he asked, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling as if it had any answers.

“Because you had absolutely no idea how to swim on the first day of training,” Harry said cheerfully. “Now are you going to help me give out candy or not?”

“Fine,” Merlin sighed, taking the bowl of candy Harry was holding out. “But you owe me.”

“Of course,” Harry agreed. “You keep an eye on him Mr. Bones,” he said, addressing Mr. Pickle seriously. “Make sure he doesn’t eat all the candy himself. I should be back in a couple of hours, he added to Merlin. “Have fun you two.” Harry grabbed his overcoat and made his way out the door before Merlin could protest any more than he already had.

“I hate that man,” Merlin said conversationally. “I really do.”

* * *

“Everybody ready?” Eggsy asked, counting how many people were gathered in the entry hall.

“Yes, Daddy!” all four children chorused.

“Harry?” 

“Merlin will be here any moment to keep me company,” he confirmed. “You lot be safe out there.”

“Of course, love,” Eggsy smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. “We’ve got a Ghostbuster and Cerberus with us after all.”

“As well as a hot dog and the Beast,” Harry said drily.

“Of course,” Eggsy said with a bright smile. “You’ve got Batcat and a taco, though, so you have no room to judge.”

Harry’s laughter followed Eggsy and the children out of the house. “Let’s go get some candy,” he said cheerily to the children, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> All the animal's costumes  
> Cerberus (RD)  
> Beauty and the beast (Eliza and Thorin)  
> Batcat (Camillia)  
> Hot Dog (Lexi)  
> Taco (Madame Gherkin)  
> Ghostbuster (JB)  
> James Bond (Mr. Pickle)
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
